


Candy Heart Declarations

by chibichibi_k



Category: Psych
Genre: Candy Hearts, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shook out the contents of the box until he found the perfect heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Heart Declarations

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Psych. Originally posted to fanfiction.net in 2009.

Shawn stared, wide eyed, at the chalky candy heart in his palm. It couldn't have the printed expression of affection on it that he had thought he had read. He must have read it wrong, right? There was no way that the giver of the Valentine treat could mean it.

Could he?

Shawn looked at the giver of the candy heart and then back at the candy. "Uh… Lassie? Did you mean to give me this?"

He gestured to the white heart with bright red lettering that read "One Love," and then at himself while looking pointedly at the detective.

"Yeah… Who else would I give it to, Spencer?" Carlton retorted, a touch of annoyance in his tone. "What? Is it too subtle? I thought that it might be but…" he trailed off.

Shawn couldn't help but smile at Carlton's worry and nervousness over thinking he hadn't picked out the right heart for the psychic. It was just down right adorable. He also couldn't help but be surprised that Carlton had made the first move and had given Shawn something that  _so_ clearly showed how he felt.

The two of them had been dancing around each other ever since they had met in the interrogation room almost three years ago. At some points throughout those three years, Shawn had been so close to jumping the detective because the sexual tension between them was so thick it was almost suffocating. And at some point in that time, Shawn's lust had turned into love for the detective.

While he tried to think of something to say in return to Carlton's candy heart declaration of love, Shawn's hand brushed against the small box of candy hearts that Juliet had given him earlier. Like something out of one of his favorite cartoons, a light bulb went off in Shawn's mind. He realized that she must have known what Carlton was planning to do.

Shawn grabbed the box out of his pocket and showed it to Carlton, smirking at the stunned but hopeful look in the detective's eyes. He shook out the contents of the box until he found the perfect heart.

Shawn smiled sweetly and lovingly as he showed Carlton the heart. Carlton read the heart once then again to make sure he had read it right before he pounced on Shawn and swept the younger man into a deep, hot kiss.

Shawn's candy heart slipped from his fingers – which were now buried in Carlton's hair – and landed face up for all to read.

"Love you."


End file.
